


Candy Canes

by orphan_account



Series: RKOMO Verse [13]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Candy Canes, I'm really sorry about this, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants Loki to lick his candy cane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a weird conversation during math class with my friend Evan.
> 
> I'm not sorry.

'Tis the season to be jolly.

Or, Loki thought, more like, 'tis the season to find a whole slew of new ways to tease your boyfriend.

Some of them were intentional. Giving Tony a handjob while they watched It's A Wonderful Life, just to make sure he'd never be able to properly watch it again. whispering lines from A Christmas Story in his ear during sex, for the same reason.

Loki had even dressed up as a slutty Santa, which gave Tony the weirdest boner. 

But oh, Tony hated his guts the day he walked in on the guy sucking on a candy cane.

Loki wasn't even trying to be a tease about it. He was curled up on the couch with a book, and he'd pulled a peppermint candy cane off of the Christmas tree. It was the only time of year that he liked peppermint candy, and the sharp flavor on his tongue provided a nice contrast to the soothing feeling of the book under his hands. 

He looked up when Tony entered, pulling the candy cane out of his mouth to smile at him. 

Tony just stopped.

Stared at the candy cane.

It took Loki a moment to realize, and then he smirked deviously, bringing the candy cane back to his lips and sucking it in and out in a way that was making Tony's adams apple bob up and down. 

"Fucking tease," Tony growled, but Loki didn't say anything, just ran his tongue up the length of the candy cane. Loki had always had a bit of an oral fixation, and hey, Tony had reaped the benefits of that, happily. 

But this, watching that mouth curl around the candy, sucking it greedily… Tony was half hard already. He let out a small whine and crossed the room, pulling the book out of this hands to straddle his lap and kiss him hard. The cool taste of peppermint bit his tongue and his hands were already fumbling with his t-shirt. 

When he finally pulled back to take a breath, Loki raised an eyebrow. "I was reading, you know."

Tony grinned, pulling up one of Loki's hands, the one that still held the candy cane, and sucked the treat into his mouth. "And now you're going to come with me."

"Oh?"

Tony nodded, standing and pulling Loki with him towards the bedroom. "Oh, yeah." He took great pleasure in throwing Loki down on the bed, straddling him and kissing him greedily. "Now you're gonna suck my candy cane."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, here or on tumblr.
> 
> http://frostirons.tumblr.com/


End file.
